Punishment
by ChaosGarden
Summary: KyoxHotaru. If you play with fire, you'll get burned. But this is Demon Eyes Kyo we're talking about here... So do the rules still apply?


**Punishment**

**Pairing: KyoxHotaru (maybe some ooc?)**

**Rating: M **

**Thank you ThunderxShadow for the idea.**

**Now I do hope you yaoi fans will enjoy this…**

* * *

Sure he was new to the Four Emperors, but his haughty attitude irked the other gods of destruction. The way he wielded his fire with not a single care to what was being obliterated in the immense heat was beautiful. His eyes held nothing but overjoyed satisfaction as he watched the red hot flames curl around the victims who dared aim their swords against the Four Emperors. Bontemaru shook his head at the newbie's un restrained lust for blood, Akari just waved him off and continued her, or his, aloofness, and Akira fumed in the distance, wanting the blond haired youth to remove himself from their group.

Kyo on the other hand had a glint in his eye whenever Hotaru had his wild sprees of lust. When the young warrior's patience would snap during a battle, he charged in with his flames like a wildfire; completely disintegrating all that the dancing heat touched. This bipolar, one could say, tendency fascinated Kyo. He wanted to tame the fire; he wanted that unmanageable supremacy being under his control. Such raw power under his fingertips… Kyo grinned madly as he watched Hotaru hack and slash away at the opponents.

The one strange fact in all this was that when Hotaru completed his wild attack, his golden eyes somehow made direct contact with Kyo's crimson orbs. Unbridled heat and temptation slithered its way into the demon whenever such an event occurred, making him lust strongly after the other warrior. Hotaru knew that Kyo had been watching him whenever he fought, that's why he kept unleashing his maddening waves of burning pain. He could feel the eyes of the legendary Demon Eyes Kyo on his back with every movement he made and it made him quiver with anticipation and excitement.

It has been roughly a year since this untamed wild fire graced the Four Emperors with his presence; the others have come to take a liking to Hotaru and his bipolar ways. Bontemaru enjoyed teasing him and Akira, they were like younger brothers to him. Akari joined in on the fun, threatening them to do her bidding or else face her wrath. Kyo sat there on the windowsill in the room, watching Bon and Akira once again start up an eating contest while Akari loomed dangerously over them- whoever lost this contest would have to be her servant for a week. But wait… where did Hota-

"Kyo." Said man's eyes glared at the presence opposite of him. The boy moved fast…

"Do not sneak up on me, I could have killed you." No, he wouldn't have killed Hotaru, more like shown him a lesson he wouldn't forget.

"Mnh. Whatever." Such aloofness. Hotaru was calm and oblivious to what was occurring around him at the moment. He cared not for the others and their banter in the dining room, no he wanted to come to where silence was a key factor in Kyo's personality. "You can't tame a fire you know."

This statement, however, caught Kyo off guard. "What do you mean Hotaru?"

No other part of the boy's body moved except his eyes. The golden globes once again connected with Kyo's crimson gaze, moonlight ever present on both sets of eyes, making the link seem ethereal. Again that temptation welded up within Kyo's body; Hotaru knew.

"If you play with fire, you will get burned." That being said, the blond man departed from the window just as quickly as he arrived. As he made his way towards the arguing three, Hotaru grinned as he felt Kyo's power heighten slightly.

Kyo had never before felt such a rush. "I can tame the un-tamable."

_Three days later_

"Hey Bon, where are Kyo and Hotaru?" Akira walked towards the larger male who was practicing some moves against invisible opponents in his training room. The large double doors were opened, allowing breezes to come and go as they pleased, making the room cooler. Autumn was arriving swiftly.

"They went out."

"What do you mean 'they went out'? Where? When?" Such a simple reply made Akira's anger peek.

"Someone's a little jealous...Training Kyo said." Bon continued his crushing punches, the air moved each time one of his fists were jabbed away from his body.

"Grr, that stupid, bird brained, moronic-" Akira threw his hands in the air and began pacing. He was angry that Kyo had been spending more time with Hotaru lately. The white haired boy wanted the demon's attention! Hell he'd been practicing more too just to get Kyo to watch him…

"Quit talking about yourself Akira. It's a sign that you're going insane."

"Stupid baboon!" Akira turned and faced Bontemaru with a glare. He was in no mood to take Bon's crap.

"Hairless imp!" The elder man glared right back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hairy gorilla!" Akira stomped his foot as his energy increased, making the cooler room even more chilly.

"Hey at least I'm not a shorty!"

"I'm still growing! Unlike you I can hide easily! Stupid fat ass…"

"It's muscle!"

"Yes that is the only thing that makes up your head. You do lack in the brains department Bon." Oh how Bontemaru hated it when Akira's intellectual mind came out when they were bantering to and fro. The damned kid knew how to take Bon's words and turn them against him…

"AKIRA! BONTEMARU!" That screech…

"Akari…" The arguing pair turned their gazes towards the sound of the voice that echoed throughout the building. Neither one of them made a move to head towards their demise.

"You go." Bon nudge Akira's shoulder with his elbow.

"You can't send me there! I'm too young for that crazy witch!" Akira began backing away slightly, aiming for the window opposite of the double doors.

"And you think I'm going?" Bon grabbed the retreating teenager.

"I have a longer life!" Akira struggled within the strong man's grasp.

"That's only because you're the baby." The eldest pulled the wriggling boy in front of him and gave him a push towards Akari's cries.

"I am not a baby!" The white haired youth planted his feet on the wooden floors, forbidding his body to move another inch.

"Yes you are." Bon tried pushing the grounded teen and failed- the kid did _not _want to move.

"Am not!" Akira twirled and made a dash towards his escape route.

"A whiny baby at that." Bon leaped after him and tackled the boy to the ground, pinning the tinier one beneath his mass.

"Ooohhhh Bontemaruuuuu I wanna kill you!" The smaller boy wheezed out, trying to shove the big oaf off of him.

"Bring it on bean sprout!" Bon got off the kid and held up his fists, preparing for a fight.

"BONTEMARU! AKIRAAAAA!" Said figures cringed and turned towards a fuming Akari who stood in the middle of the doorway. Her pink hair was flying around her liking Medusa's snakes, anything that came near was obliterated. She stomped towards the duo and grabbed each one by the ear, pulling their flailing bodies towards her room.

_With Kyo and Hotaru_

Maddening dashes and swipes were made in quick unison as two swords clang loudly across the barren land controlled by the Four Emperors. The trees that surrounded the wide expanse of flat land were changing colors; their calming green gave way to the warm and bright yellows and reds. Fall was setting in quickly, making the plants loose their vibrancy, doing their own type of winter hibernation. Animals knew to stay away from this specific area; they treasured their lives just as much as humans treasured their money.

Hotaru jumped into the air and delivered a furry of jabs towards the man beneath him. His sword was engrossed with fire that sprang forth with each clang of deadly metal, making Kyo's face burn ever so slightly when one ember made contact with white flesh. Hotaru was fast and agile, but he didn't do so hot against raw power. Kyo gave way slightly, making the offending sword slip towards the ground. Hotaru was momentarily confused with this action, giving Kyo the advantage.

The black haired male grabbed Hotaru's swords' hilt and threw it, as well as its wielder, across the unforgiving earth. Kyo slammed his hilt against Hotaru's side, making the other male wince in pain and grunt. Hotaru quickly replaces his visage with steeled fury as he summoned flames around his body making Kyo dash backwards, trying to avoid the searing heat.

"Come on Kyo. You afraid of a little fire!" Hotaru made a mad dash towards Kyo's retreating form, throwing burning flamed slashes at his Leader. The blond haired male's eyes glowed beautifully, just like the fire he wielded so masterfully. There was no way that Demon Eyes would let his underling speak to him like that during a battle; he's Demon Eyes Kyo, the best damn swordsman in all the world, there's not a chance in hell he would let Hotaru beat him. Kyo smiled evilly, summoned his power from deep within his body, and made a skillful slash, yelling out his Mizuchi. The power that shot out from his sword created long gashes in the earth beneath their feet. Both attacks collided brutally, making the rocks beneath tremble and erupt from the sheer force of both swordsmen.

"Hotaru!" Kyo dodged the debris flying his way from the collision of both attacks and charged towards the other male.

Hotaru smirked, back flipped into the air and brought his sword down onto Kyo's exposed right shoulder, merely cutting the cloths, not skin. "Score one for me."

"I wouldn't count that as a hit."

"Come now Kyo, stop this foolishness and just give up." The blond youth smirked and jumped away, making some distance between himself and the other man.

"You ripped one of my favorite clothes Hotaru." Kyo glared menacingly at the grinning Hotaru. "You will pay for this."

"Blah blah blah. Just come at me already." Hotaru waved Kyo off and began staring longingly at the clouds hanging low above them. Their blues, whites and hints of purple fascinated the boy stranded on the earth.

"Stop daydreaming kid. Pay attention. This will be your final-"

"You talk too much." Now wasn't that ironic?

Hotaru blinked and then his eyes lost Kyo's form. The elder male was standing right in front of him a mere second ago. Cool metal pierced Hotaru's neck; Kyo held his sword before Hotaru's exposed neck, the blade slightly piercing the skin making a small trickle of blood appear. Kyo was indeed fast and deadly; everything Hotaru wanted to be, even better. He gulped and shifted his eyes towards the crimson ones staring back at him from the side. Kyo moved from the right side of Hotaru to standing behind the younger boy.

"I told you to pay attention."

"Yes and I thought you learned from your lessons."

"Don't even try to summon your pathetic fire. I'll slice your head off before your flames flicker to your rescue." It was true, Kyo had Hotaru pinned.

_Shit._ Hotaru pursed his lips and squinted his eyes, racking his brain to come up with some sort of escape. Suddenly, Kyo relinquished Hotaru's life and twirled the younger boy around and captured his lips. Hotaru's eyes widened as he felt Kyo's tongue enter his mouth. The fire wielder bit down and pushed the elder away.

Kyo let the other go and licked his lips, the taste of his own blood and Hotaru's saliva was a good flavor. He wanted more. "Come now Hotaru, stop this foolishness."

Kyo turned Hotaru's own words against him as he grabbed the blond by his waist and smashed their lips together once more. Hotaru's mouth was warm and delicious, he wanted to feel more of the fire god.

Hotaru, on the other hand, was utterly confused yet very hot. Never has Kyo _ever _showed any type of emotion as this. How was he to act? _Aw fuck it. _Hotaru gave up on thinking logically and gave into Kyo's demanding lust, pushing his own tongue against the invading one, battling for dominance.

Kyo brought their bodies down onto the grass beneath them, digging his sword into the ground, and kissed the other passionately. "Hotaru…"

"I swear if you go all mushy on me I'll have to kill you." Hotaru pulled Kyo towards him and re captured the others' rough lips with his own. He wriggled off the top of Kyo's kimono, only to have it pool around his sides, hindered by the black sash. "Mnh… stupid clothing…"

Kyo gave a low chuckle and began nipping and suckling down Hotaru's neck, pulling away the white shirt, revealing white flesh inch by agonizing inch. At the junction between neck and shoulder, Kyo made his mark on Hotaru's pale flesh. Soon the aggravating cloth was pulled away from Hotaru's body, letting toned muscle show their power to the skies and hungry eyes belonging to Kyo. The elder male wriggled his way between Hotaru's legs and licked his way down towards the pulsating erection standing proudly before him.

The black haired demon grabbed the heat and tugged it, toying with the tip with his thumb. Hotaru arched and moaned, trying to grab onto something to hold him to this earth as Kyo played with him. The rough, calloused hands were magic on his cock and the blond writhed beneath such touches. "Fuck… Kyo…"

Kyo's silence engulfed them once more, the only sound was Hotaru's own pants and moans, making Kyo's own erection call for attention and beg to be released from its still clothed confinements. Demon Eyes captured a pink nipple in his mouth and bit it, making the man under him cry out and thrust his hips into the pumping hand. Kyo relinquished the nub and brought his attention to the leaking member, engulfing the head as his other hand fondled the sac. He squeezed slightly and created a vacuum like suction with his mouth making Hotaru scream out in pleasure as his orgasm ripped trough his body in shattering waves. Who would have thought that Demon Eyes Kyo, Legenday Thousand Slayer was so good at giving head? Hotaru felt a little dirty… in a good way.

Kyo sat up and spit some of Hotaru's seed into his hands. The still panting boy's legs were spread wide, allowing Kyo a great view of his prize. Said man took the lathered fingers and wiggled one inside the immense heat that was Hotaru. The blond winced in slight discomfort that soon dissipated into fantastic pleasure. Kyo added another finger then another, stretching and prodding his soon to be lover. He loved watching the wild fire that was his comrade writhe in pleasure under his touches. It sent delicious shocks of pleasure throughout Kyo's muscled body that twitched and jerked in response.

Hotaru suddenly leaned up, making Kyo loose his position within the clamping heat. The blond captured his elder's lips and then pushed him down. Hotaru undid the hindering sash and pulled away Kyo's clothes, revealing Kyo's large cock in all its glory. Hotaru licked his lips seductively. "Yum."

Kyo thought he'd loose his load right there and then when Hotaru uttered that word with lust. He could see the wanton need Hotaru desired... and Hotaru desired Kyo... What a strange feeling, to be with another person like this… True, this was not Kyo's first time, but… It was a little embarrassing to say, but Kyo had never really been with someone he's truly cared for on such an intimate level. Hotaru was a strong, intelligent and witty warrior. He could definitely hold his own against opponents; Kyo had no fear of loosing him in the near future.

The younger warrior took all of Kyo into his mouth and lathered up the pulsating erection as much as he could, making Kyo moan and grab at the tuft of blond hair bobbing up and down. Hotaru had a wicked tongue and his mouth, when he moaned, sent shivers of liquid heat racing through Kyo's body. He could feel each and ever cell react to Hotaru's caresses and skillful slurps and sucks. Kyo grunted when he felt Hotaru slowly relinquish his severe sucking, wanting to feel more of the boy's inner heat around his aching member. Releasing the heat with a slight pop and dribble of saliva, Hotaru bent over, practically begging for Kyo to just ram into him mercilessly. Kyo grinned at the display of submission and got up onto his knees, positioned his well lubricated cock at the begging hole before him and thrust balls deep into Hotaru.

The submitting man cried out in pain as he felt his entire back side stretch wide, trying to make room for the large appendage that was thrust in mere seconds before. The feeling of being deep within his wild fire made Kyo moan loudly to the gods; the tight, unexplainable sensation that washed over his body made him quiver and consentrate fully on trying _not _to ram senselessly into this glorious body under him that's clutching around him. "Ngh… Hotaru…"

Hotaru panted loudly, Kyo's member was indeed impressive as it throbbed deep within him, begging for the OK sign. The blond had his head against his arms that were on the ground, trying to catch his breath as well as fight back the stinging, yet wonderful filling, sensation from his rear. Gods, he felt like he was being split in half, and this wasn't even Kyo moving!

"Ngh… I'm good…" Hotaru muttered softly, still panting, body still straining to adjust.

Kyo pulled out to the tip and then trust back in, making the body beneath him arch beautifully as the prostate was hit. Hotaru saw stars as the pain was over laced with ecstasy. Complete ecstasy. "Oh gods… Kyo!"

The dominant one began slow thrusting motions, making the other cry out each time he hit the sweet spot within the heated cavern. Kyo grabbed Hotaru's sides and pulled his body towards his own thrusting one, making the other whimper in pleasure. The noises Hotaru made was music to Kyo's ears, the way Hotaru's body writhed under him was glorious, and when Hotaru's passion filled golden eyes contacted with Kyo's own crimson when he looked over his shoulder made the demonic male thrust harder, unable to contain his darker side. Hotaru's heat was practically pulling the other into him, Kyo could not retrain himself from this fire god begging and panting lustfully underneath him.

"Harder! I'm not going to fucking break… god damnit Kyo… Ngh… so good… so good…" Hotaru's heart was pumping furiously as he felt each thrust from Kyo pierce his body pleasingly. He felt Kyo's hands push down on his back, making his hips angle higher as Kyo pounded away, grunting and moaning. Knowing that he, Hotaru, was the one making the Demon King make these noises was extremely fulfilling.

Kyo continued to pound away into Hotaru and soon, the blond's walls became unbelievably tight, squeezing Kyo's cock, as Hotaru came with a shrill cry of completion. White ribbons of cum splattered Hotaru's clothes as well as his chest as he ejaculated his seed. Kyo grabbed Hotaru's blond mane and pulled him upwards as the other arched his completion, grabbing onto Kyo's hands backwards. Kyo gave a final upwards thrust and released his seed into the blond who moaned and leaned backwards, capturing Kyo's lips with his own, sealing their new found love.

"Mnh… Kyo…" Hotaru winced as Kyo's withering erection slid out of him, making streaks of cum race down his thighs.

"You're beautiful, Hotaru." Seriously, a mushy Kyo… nah, he could get used to that. Hotaru grinned and pulled the man looming over him down onto his chest. Kyo gave into Hotaru's needs and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller body, sighing in content and satisfaction: he had claimed the wild fire as his and his alone.

"Don't even think about it."

Sleepily, Kyo's eyes slit opened as he gazed towards golden ones quirking an eyebrow in question.

"You haven't tamed me just yet Kyo." Hotaru smiled foxily as the fire began to stir yet again deep within him.

Kyo felt the tug in his gut at his second chance to show Hotaru that he will indeed tame the fire.

"I'm going to fucking strangle Akari…" Akira fumed from his position behind a bush.

"I'm going to dump blue hair dye in her shampoo…" Bon glared at the materials he was holding, wishing he could just tear them asunder.

"I hope the wretch balds!" The young boy snarled and clenched his fists.

"Keep your damn voice down you brat." Bon claped his hand over the rowdy teen's mouth. "Good lord they've finally stopped."

"I can't believe she's making us do this. This is so wrong on SO many different levels!" Akira mumbled into the hand.

"Shut up Akira, don't remind me!" The larger male rolled his eyes and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Awww… no way…" Akira groaned, falling backwards.

"What? What're you… aw shit…" Bontemaru's shoulders droop as he glanced towards the field.

"I'm _not _writing that part again." The white haired warrior shot up and pointed his finger at Bon.

"Yeah you will." The man laughed and picked up his brush and paper.

"Hell no." Akira pulled at his hair.

"You gotta learn sooner or later." Bon began writing.

"What in the name of the gods are you implying?" Akira screeched in his partners' ear, making the other guy's eyes twitch.

The hushed voices of Bon and Akira's, quiet screeches, were whispered within the tree line as they sat there with papers and ink brushes, scribbling away at the scene that was happening before them… again… Akari's perversions and obsessions with Kyo ran deep indeed…

**

* * *

The end**

**ahahah I have no shame whatsoever ~_^**

**If you have any suggestions for future pairings or whatever, plz tell me ^_^ I dipped my toe into this fandom and I do believe i'm enjoying it a little too much hahaha/**

**Reviews are so totally awesome!**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
